narutofandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 '( , ''Наруто Щиппуудэн: Нарутимэтто Сутоому 3) — игра, разработанная CyberConnect2 и изданная Namco-Bandai Games для консолей Xbox 360 и PlayStation 3. Игра была выпущена 8 марта 2013 года в Европе, 5 марта в Северной Америке и 18 апреля в Японии. Дополнительное издание под названием '''"Full Burst" было выпущено 24 октября 2014 года для ПК и Steam. ''Игра начинается с флешбека от начала Атаки Девятихвостого на Коноху, а затем с арки Собрание Пяти Каге, заканчивая альтернативным ходом событий Четвёртой Мировой Войны Шиноби. В Европе игра доступна в изданиях "Will of Fire Edition" and "True Despair Edition". Геймплей ''Namco-Bandai заявили, что особенностями игры будут являться "более глубокая" история и боевая система, "направленная на дальнейшую эволюцию". Помимо обычной формы Пробуждения, переименованной в "Бедственное Пробуждение", игра вводит новый элемент под названием Мгновенное Пробуждение, в который игроки могут войти в любой момент во время боя, даже в середине комбинации ударов. Обратной стороной пребывания в состоянии Мгновенного Пробуждения является тот факт, что оно истощает чакру игрока. Если же игрок полностью истощает свою чакру в режиме Мгновенного Пробуждения, то ему придётся ждать некоторое время, прежде персонаж будет в состоянии снова накапливать чакру. Кроме того, в течение этого времени на персонажах могут быть применены захват и абсолютная техника. Подобно Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 ''и другим играм на платформе ''Wii ''персонажи могут быть выбиты с арены, но в этой игре, если только персонаж поддержки не приносится в жертву, это всегда приводит к автоматическому поражению в матче. Также, в дополнение к выбиваниям с арены, существует этап разрушения. В системе Командной Атаки появилось новое дополнение: игрок теперь может использовать своих персонажей поддержки, чтобы быть готовым и наполнить чакру и атаковать. Кроме того, у персонажей поддержки теперь есть шкалы здоровья, и как только их здоровье истощается игрок поддержки больше не может быть использован, а их тела остаются безжизненными на арене ещё некоторое время. Один персонаж поддержки для игрока имеет 10 шкал здоровья, два персонажа имеют каждый по пять. Бои с боссами также вернутся в игру. Помимо этого, в игре также реализовано возвращение к миссиям в Конохе во время прохождения режима истории. Режим истории, как и в ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact, насыщен боями с мобами. Появляется новая система под названием "Окончательное Решение", где игроки могут выбирать различные пути прохождения игры — путь Легенды и путь Героя. Путь Легенды наиболее сложен в сражениях, в то время как путь Героя наоборот. От выбора пути зависит количество набранных очков, получаемых после окончания битвы. Разработка Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 была впервые анонсирована Namco-Bandai Games в июне 2012 года в журнале манги Weekly Shōnen Jump. В официальном объявлении о выходе игры Юске Сасаки из Namco-Bandai пообещал улучшения относительно боевой системы и режима истории. Генеральный директор CyberConnect2 Хироши Мацуяма также пообещал вернуть эпические бои с боссами, которые отсутствовали в Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations. '' В августе 2012 года CyberConnect2 запустила сервис на своём сайте, на котором игроки со всего мира могли бы оставить свои рекомендации по поводу того, что бы они хотели увидеть в Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 и в последующих играх, которые они хотят выпустить. В июле 2012 года на ''Comic-Con International Namco Bandai Games America подтвердили планы по выпуску игры в Северной Америке весной 2013 года. 28 октября в London MCM Expo генеральный директор CyberConnect2 Хироши Мацуяма анонсировал карточное издание, постер, DLC с Наруто в костюме Гоку, оригинальный саундтрек Naruto Storm 3, игру Naruto Storm 3, фигурку от Banpresto, а также Naruto edition и Sasuke edition. Они также заявили, что люди, сделавшие предзаказ получат пять бесплатных загружаемых костюма, включая Наруто в доспехах. Игра получила рейтинг T — для подростков. В игре есть фильтр насилия, предусмотренный для детей в возрасте до 13 лет, который может быть отключён. 4 января 2013 года Хироши Мацуяма объявил, что в игре будет представлено более 80 играбельных персонажей. 4 июля 2013 года компанией Namco Bandai Games Europe был анонсирован Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst, включающий материалы оригинала с улучшенной кинематикой, все выпущенные DLC, включая новый DLC "Финальный Эпизод Истории Братьев Учиха", который расширяет историю игры и добавляет форму Режима Мудреца Кабуто Якуши к списку персонажей, а также 100 дополнительных миссий к истории. Владельцы игр для консолей смогут загрузить новый контент в качестве сборника DLC. 22 октября 2013 года был выпущен Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Full Burst. Альтернативная игровая концовка В то время, как в аниме на тот момент ещё шла война, в игру уже была включена неканоническая концовка истории. Побеждённые, Тоби, Мадара и Кабуто отступают, дав, тем самым, одержать победу Союзным Войскам Шиноби. Шиноби Пяти Великих Стран Шиноби возвращаются в свои деревни, в то время, как Каге обсуждают меры противодействия группе Мадары наряду с продвигающимся налаживанием мирных взаимоотношений между ними и их странами. Друзья Наруто поздравляют его с победой, после его пробуждения от битвы с Тоби, а его родители подталкивают его присоединиться к друзьям. В это же время, Саске покидает Горное Кладбище, чтобы найти Наруто. Играбельные персонажи Персонажи поддержки * Фуу Яманака * Торуне Абураме * Ши * Чоджуро * Ао * Куроцучи * Акацучи Вспомогательные персонажи Режима Истории В некоторых сражениях с боссами есть персонажи поддержки со специальными навыками, которые помогают игрокам в бою: * Шиноби Скрытого Листа (Третий Хокаге против Девятихвостого/моб-битва с Белыми Зецу; обстрел огненными шарами по противнику) * Карин (моб-битва с Самураями; восстановление здоровья Саске на небольшую величину) * Кушина Узумаки (Наруто против Девятихвостого; сдерживание Девятихвостого) * Киллер Би/Восьмихвостый (Наруто против Девятихвостого/Хвостатых Зверей, удары по противнику) * Чоуджи (Шикамару против Асумы; отказ от сражения) * Кицучи (Чоуджи против Демонической Статуи Внешнего Пути; ловушки для статуи с использованием каменных заграждений) * Эй (Цунаде против Мадары; сбрасывание Мадары на землю) * Каге (Цунаде против Мадары; атака по Мадаре своими техниками) * Шиноби Облака (моб-битва с Белыми Зецу; обстрел вспышками молний по врагу) * Чоджуро (тренировочная моб-битва; рассечение врагов) Загружаемый контент Костюмы Костюмы предзаказа * Наруто Узумаки (Искусство Мудреца: Множество Серий Ультра Больших Спиральных Сфер) (костюм Гоку) Набор Костюмов для Северной Америки/Европы В Северной Америке коды для набора предоставляются тем, кто подписан на Weekly Shonen Jump или на Neon Alley. В Европе, те, кто сделали предзаказ получают все костюмы. * Наруто Узумаки (Искусство Мудреца: Множество Серий Ультра Больших Спиральных Сфер) (костюм Самурая из фанбука ''Кай но Шо'') * Саске Учиха (Собрание Пяти Каге) (костюм Кимоно из эндинга "Broken Youth") * Сакура Харуно (Школьная форма из [[Шиппуу! Коноха Гакуен Ден!|''Шиппуу! Коноха Гакуен Ден!]]) * Цунаде (Купальник из эндинга ''"My Answer") * Итачи Учиха (Цукуёми) (костюм Анбу) Набор школьной формы (только для жителей Северной Америки и Европы) Этот набор можно приобрести за $0.99 в PlayStation Store и на 80 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Наруто Узумаки (Режим Мудреца) * Ино Яманака * Хината Хьюга * Какаши Хатаке (Четвёртая Мировая Война Шиноби) * Саске Учиха (Вечный Мангекьё Шаринган) Набор с Акацуки в шляпах (только для жителей Северной Америки и Европы) Этот набор можно приобрести за $0.99 в PlayStation Store и на 160 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Дейдара (Соломенная шляпа) * Итачи Учиха (Цукуёми) (Соломенная шляпа) * Кисаме Хошигаки (Соломенная шляпа) * Пейн (Порванный плащ) Набор с особыми костюмами (только для жителей Северной Америки и Европы) Этот набор можно приобрести за $2.99 в PlayStation Store и на 240 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Наруто Узумаки (Шар Хвостатого Зверя) Ковбой, (Пират, Матадор, Гондольер, Кимоно, костюм Ледерхозе) * Саске Учиха (Вечный Мангекьё Шаринган) (костюм Наполеона) Костюмы Ниндзя + набор ROAD TO NINJA (только для жителей Северной Америки и Европы) Этот набор можно приобрести за $0.99 в PlayStation Store и на 80 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Какаши Хатаке (Лезвие Молнии: Двойное Сотрясание Молнии) (костюм Анбу) * Ямато (костюм Анбу) * Джирайя (костюм Эры Саннинов) * Цунаде (костюм Эры Саннинов) * Орочимару (костюм Эры Саннинов) * Мадара Учиха (Перед смертью) * Хината Хьюга (костюм ROAD TO NINJA) * Саске Учиха (Собрание Пяти Каге) (костюм ROAD TO NINJA) Набор с Купальниками Этот набор можно приобрести за $1.99 в PlayStation Store и за 160 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Сакура Харуно * Ино Яманака * Хината Хьюга * Темари Сакура (Hello Kitty) Этот набор можно приобрести за $2.99 в PlayStation Store и за 240 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Сакура Харуно Набор с Каге в шляпах Этот набор можно приобрести за $0.99 в PlayStation Store и за 80 Microsoft Points в Xbox Marketplace. * Гаара * Данзо Шимура * Эй * Ооноки * Мей Теруми Индивидуальные костюмы (только для жителей Японии) Большинство костюмов, выпущенных связками в Северной Америке и Европе, также доступны индивидуально в Японии. * Наруто Узумаки (Режим Мудреца) (Школьная форма) * Наруто Узумаки (Шар Хвостатого Зверя) (Ковбой, Пират, Матадор, Гондольер, Кимонои Ледерхозе) * Саске Учиха (Собрание Пяти Каге) (Кимоно) * Саске Учиха (Вечный Мангекьё Шаринган) (Школьная форма, костюм Наполеона) * Сакура Харуно (Школьная форма, Hello Kitty) * Какаши Хатаке (Четвёртая Мировая Война Шиноби) (Школьная форма) * Цунаде (Купальник) * Темари (Купальник) * Ино Яманака (Школьная форма, Купальник) * Хината Хьюга (Школьная форма, Купальник) Full Burst Контент Full Burst можно загрузить на обычные экземпляры Storm 3. Контент включает все предыдущие DLC, HD кинематику, 100 дополнительных миссий и дополнение к списку персонажей — Кабуто в Режиме Мудреца. DLC с игрой было выпущено 22 октября 2013 года в Северной Америке и Европе. Команды * Комбинация A–B – Эй и Киллер Би * Клан Абураме – Шино и Торунe * Признаваемые Джинчуурики – Наруто (Шар Хвостатого Зверя) и Киллер Би (Самехада) * Несокрушимая Мощь – Хаширама и Цунаде * Очароваельные Юноши – Канкуро (Повседневная обежда) и Сасори * Нацеленые на Саске – Сакура, Ино, и Карин * Акацуки – любые сочетания друг с другом Тоби, Какузу, Хидана, Сасори, Дейдары (Живого), Кисаме, Итачи (Живого), Конан, или Пейна. * Все Мальчики – Сай и Саске * Любители Животных – Киба и Джуго * Устремление Ученичества – Цунаде и Сакура Часть 1 * Художники – Сасори и Дейдара * Битва Глаз – Саске (Собрание Пяти Каге) и Данзо * "Лучшие Друзья" – Наруто и Саске * Мастера Меча – Суйгецу и Забуза * Мальчики на Полях Сражений – Минато (Джоунин), Какаши (Юноша) и Обито * Братская Любовь – Саске ("Така", Собрание Пяти Каге, Вечный Мангекьё Шаринган) и Итачи * Пользователи Бьякугана – Неджи Хината и Ао * Лагерные Друзья – Джуго и Кимимаро * Пленники – Ямато, Тоби (Четвёртая Мировая Войн Шиноби), и Кабуто (Змеиный плащ) * От Гусеницы к Бабочке – Чоуджи (Четвёртая Мировая Война Шиноби) и Асума (Перерождённый) * Дети из Пророчества – Наруто, Нагато и Минато * Круглолицые – Чоуджи и Акацучи * Надсмотрщики Экзаменов на Чуунина – Шикамару и Темари * Коммандос – Сай (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя) and Kankurō (Fourth Shinobi World War) * Common Interests – Tobi (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя) and Kabuto (Snake Cape, Sage) * Complete Ino–Shika–Chō – Shikamaru (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Chōji (Fourth Shinobi World War), and Ino (Fourth Shinobi World War) * Contact – Naruto (Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres) and Tobi * Crash – Naruto (Tailed Beast Ball) and Tobi (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя) * Curse Mark – any combination of Jūgo, Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear), Part I Sasuke, or Kimimaro * Dangerous Characters – Kisame and Itachi * Duo of Fate – Masked Man and Minato * Eat or be Eaten – Kisame and Killer B * Entrusted Conviction – Mifune and Hanzō * Eternal Friends – Shikamaru and Chōji * Eternal Rivals – Kakashi and Guy * Eternal Strife – Madara and Hashirama * Exclusive Mission – Kisame and Yagura * Fastest in History – Minato and A * Fence Sitter and Hardhead – A (Lightning Straight) and Ōnoki * Fifth Company – any combination of Ino (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Kiba (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Shino (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), or Mifune * First Company – Tenten (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя) and Darui * Five Kage Summit – Gaara (Five Kage Summit) and/or Danzō with any combination of A, Ōnoki, or Mei * Five Kage Team Combat – any combination of Gaara (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Tsunade, A (Lightning Straight), Ōnoki, or Mei * Former Mizukage – Yagura and Mei * Former Jinchūriki – Gaara (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя/Five Kage Summit) and any combination ofFū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, or Yugito * Fourth Company – any combination of Shikamaru (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Chōji (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя), Gaara (Fourth Shinobi World War), or Temari (Четвёртая Мировая Война Ниндзя) * From Anbu Black Ops – Kakashi, Yamato, and Itachi (Alive/Reanimation) * Genes of the First Hokage – Yamato, Hashirama, and Danzō * God and Angel – Konan and Pain * Grandfather and Grandchild – Ōnoki and Kurotsuchi * Grandmother and Grandchild – Chiyo and Sasori * Great Regiment Leader – any combination of Kakashi (Fourth Shinobi World War), Gaara (Fourth Shinobi World War), Mifune, or Darui * Great War: Leaf Peers – any combination of Naruto (Tailed Beast Ball), Sakura (Fourth Shinobi World War), Sai (Fourth Shinobi World War), Neji (Fourth Shinobi World War), Lee (Fourth Shinobi World War), Tenten (Fourth Shinobi World War), Shikamaru (Fourth Shinobi World War), Chōji (Fourth Shinobi World War), Ino (Fourth Shinobi World War), Sasuke (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan), Kiba (Fourth Shinobi World War), Shino (Fourth Shinobi World War), or Hinata (Fourth Shinobi World War) without creating Team 7 * Foundation Members – any combination of Sai, Danzō, Fū, or Torune * Heading: 2 o' Clock – Killer B and Guy * Hebi – Jūgo, Karin, Suigetsu, or Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear) * Hidden Cloud Ninja – any combination of Yugito, A, Darui, Killer B, or C * Hidden Mist Natives – any combination of Suigetsu, Kisame, Utakata, Yagura, Haku, Zabuza, Mei, Ao, or Chōjūrō without creating Mist Ninja Swords * Hidden Rain Master and Student – Jiraiya and any combination of Nagato, Konan, or Pain * Hidden Rock Natives – any combination of Deidara, Han, Rōshi, Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi, or Akatsuchi * Hidden Sand Raid – Deidara (Alive) and Gaara (Everyday Clothes) * Hot-Blooded Master and Student – Lee or Part I Lee, and Guy * Immortal Duo – Kakuzu and Hidan * Inherited Necklace – Naruto (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken/Nine-tailed Rasengan) or Part I Naruto, Hashirama, and Tsunade * Inherited Will – Shikamaru and Asuma * Ino–Shika–Chō – Shikamaru (Everyday Clothes), Chōji (Everyday Clothes), and Ino (Everyday Clothes) * Jinchūriki – any combination of Naruto, Gaara (Everyday Clothes) or Part I Gaara, Fū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, Yugito, Yugito, or Killer B without creating Reanimated Jinchūriki * Jiraiya's Apprentices – any combination of Naruto, Nagato, Konan, Pain, or Minato without creating Children of Prophecy * Junior and Senior – Tobi and Deidara * Kazekage's Group – Gaara (Five Kage Summit), Kankurō (Five Kage Summit), and Temari (Five Kage Summit) * Kisame's Workload – Kisame, Itachi, Rōshi * Leaf Chūnin – any combination of Sakura (Everyday Clothes), Lee (Everyday Clothes), Tenten (Everyday Clothes), Shikamaru (Everyday Clothes), Chōji (Everyday Clothes), Ino (Everyday Clothes), Kiba (Everyday Clothes) Shino (Everyday Clothes), Hinata (Everyday Clothes), or Obito * Leaf Genin – Naruto or Part I Naruto, Part I Sasuke, Part I Sakura, Part I Neji, Part I Lee, or Part I Hinata without creating Nostalgic Team Kakashi * Leaf Higher-Ups – any combination of Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Asuma (Alive), Hashirama,Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, Danzō, or Jiraiya without creating Leaf Jōnin or Past Hokages * Leaf Jōnin – any combination of Neji, Kakashi, Yamato, Guy, Asuma, or Minato (Jōnin) * Leaf Peers – Naruto (Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres, Sage Mode, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken/Nine-tailed Rasengan), Sai (Everyday Clothes), Neji (Everyday Clothes), and/or Sasuke (Five Kage Summit/"Taka"/Kirin/Chidori True Spear), and any combination of Sakura (Everyday Clothes), Lee (Everyday Clothes), Tenten (Everyday Clothes), Shikamaru (Everyday Clothes), Chōji (Everyday Clothes), Ino (Everyday Clothes), Kiba (Everyday Clothes), Shino (Everyday Clothes), or Hinata (Everyday Clothes) * Leaf Sensei – Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma * Leaf's Light and Shadow – Hiruzen and Danzō * Legendary Guts – Naruto, Minato, and Jiraiya * Like Cats and Dogs – Karin and Suigetsu * Make-Out Comrades – Kakashi and Jiraiya * Mangekyō Sharingan – any combination of Madara, Sasuke (Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan/Five Kage Summit/"Taka"), Kakashi, or Itachi (Alive/Reanimation) * Masked Ninja – Tobi (Fourth Shinobi World War/Masked Man/Tobi), Kakuzu, and Haku (Mask) * Mature Women – Konan, Tsunade, Yugito, or Mei * Medical Specialists – Sakura, Tsunade, and Kabuto * Mist Assassins – Haku and Zabuza * Mist Ninja Swords – any combination of Suigetsu, Kisame, Zabuza, or Chōjūrō * Mizukage's Group – Mei, Ao, and Chōjūrō * Monster Strength – Sakura and Tsunade * Mutual Respect – Minato and Jiraiya * My Son's Enemy!? – Kakashi and Chiyo * New Hokage's Group – Danzō, Fū, and Torune * New Jutsu Development Team – Naruto (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken/Nine-tailed Rasengan), Kakashi (Kamui/Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver), and Yamato * Nostalgic Team Kakashi – Kakashi (Kamui/Lightning Blade: Twin Lightning Shiver), Part I Naruto, Part I Sasuke, or Part I Sakura * Odd Beast and Scourge – Guy and Kisame * Old Friends – Tsunade and Jiraiya * One From Hidden Waterfall – Kakuzu and Fū * Ones of Wind Nature – Naruto and Asuma * Outstanding Blade – Suigetsu and Darui * Parent & Child – Naruto and Minato * Past Hokages – any combination of Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato (Hokage), Tsunade, or Danzō * Pigs Have No Hands – Sakura (Fourth Shinobi World War) and Neji (Fourth Shinobi World War) * Poison Expert – Chiyo and Hanzō * Powerful Tag Team – Sakura (Everyday Clothes) and Chiyo * Plot – Danzō and Hanzō * Puppet Masters – Kankurō, Chiyo, and Sasori * Raikage's Group – A, Darui, and C * Reanimated Mist Assassins – Haku (Reanimation) and Zabuza (Reanimation) * Reanimation's Vessel – Part I Sasuke and Kimimaro * Reanimation – any combination of Nagato, Madara, Asuma (Reanimation), Deidara (Reanimation), Itachi (Reanimation), Hanzō, Fū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, Yugito, Haku (Reanimation), or Zabuza (Reanimation) that doesn't create Hidden Mist Natives * Reanimated Akatsuki – Nagato, Deidara (Reanimation), and Itachi (Reanimation) * Reanimated Jinchūriki – any combination of Fū, Utakata, Han, Rōshi, Yagura, or Yugito * Rivals in Love – Sakura and Ino * Sages – Naruto (Sage Mode) and Jiraiya * Sarutobi Clan – Asuma and Hiruzen * Second Company – Neji (Fourth Shinobi World War), Hinata (Fourth Shinobi World War), and Kurotsuchi * Secret Lovers – any combination of Naruto and Hinata including PTS * Senju Siblings – Hashirama and Tobirama * Sexy Eyes – Karin and Mei * Shadow Women – Tsunade and Mei * Sharingan – any combination of Madara, Tobi (Fourth Shinobi World War/Masked Man/Tobi), Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi (Alive/Reanimation), Danzō, Obito, or Part I Sasuke without creating Uchiha Clan * Siblings – Sasuke (Part I, Kirin/Chidori True Spear) and Itachi * Snake and Tactician – Kabuto and Orochimaru * Snake Cell – Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear), Kabuto (Snake Cape, Sage), and Orochimaru * Snake Masters – Kabuto (Snake Cape) and Orochimaru * Spectacle Ninja – any combination of Karin, Shino, Kabuto, Torune, Killer B, or Chōjūrō * Stop Nagato!! – Naruto (Tailed Beast Ball), Itachi (Reanimation), and Killer B (Samehada) * Sublime Art – Deidara and Itachi * Successful Detox – Sakura (Everyday Clothes) and Kankurō (Everyday Clothes) * Taka – Sasuke ("Taka", Five Kage Summit) and any combination of Jūgo, Karin, or Suigetsu * Taka and Hebi – Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear) and Orochimaru * Team Asuma – any combination of Shikamaru, Chōji, or Ino, or Asuma * Team Guy – any combination of Neji, Lee, Tenten, or Guy * Team Hiruzen – Hiruzen and any combination of Tsunade, Jiraiya, or Orochimaru * Команда Какаши – любые комбинации Наруто, Сакуры, Сая или Какаши * Team New Kakashi – любые комбинации Наруто, Сакуры, Сая или Ямато * Команда Куренай – Киба, Шино и Хината * Команда Тобирамы – Тобирама, Хирузен и Данзо * Команда 7 – любые комбинации Наруто, Сакуры, Саске или Какаши * Team 7 Captains – Kakashi and Yamato * Team 10, At The End – any combination of Shikamaru (Fourth Shinobi World War), Chōji (Fourth Shinobi World War), Ino (Fourth Shinobi World War), or Asuma (Reanimation) * The Dog's The Smart One – Sai (Everday Clothes) and Kiba (Everyday Clothes) * Связь со Скрытым Дождём – Hanzō and any combination of Nagato, Konan, or Pain * Клан Хьюга – any combination of Neji and Hinata including PTS * Легендарные Саннины – Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru * Группа Орочимару – any combination of Jūgo, Karin, Suigetsu, Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear), Kabuto, Orochimaru, or Kimimaro without creating Curse Mark, Hebi, or Taka * The Raikage's Aides – Darui and C * The Three Sand Siblings – Gaara, Kankurō, and Temari without creating Kazekage's Group * They Who Knew Darkness – Sasuke (Five Kage Summit) and Gaara (Five Kage Summit) * Those Steeped in Darkness – Sasuke (Kirin/Chidori True Spear) or Part I Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru * Third Company – any combination of Sakura (Fourth Shinobi World War), Lee (Fourth Shinobi World War), Kakashi (Fourth Shinobi World War), or Guy * Те, Кто Знают об Одиночестве – любые сочетания Наруто и Гаары включая PTS. * Тренировка в Раю – любые сочетания Наруто (Искусство Мудреца: Множественные Серии Ультра Больших Спиральных Сфер), Ямато, Гая, или Киллера Би (Самехада) * Крысы в Мышеловке – Какузу, Хидан и Югито * Вдвое Привлекательные – Саске (Собрание Пяти Каге) и Мей * Истинные Учиха – Тоби (Четвёртая Мировая Война Шиноби/Tobi) и Саске (Вечный Мангекьё Шаринган/Собрание Пяти Каге/"Така") * Группа Цучикаге – Ооноки, Куроцучи и Акацучи * Turtle Island Assault – Дейдара (Перерождённый) и Кабуто (Змеиный плащ) * Две Правых Руки – Би и Даруи * Клан Учиха – любые сочетания Мадары, Саске, Итачи (Живого/Перерождённого), Обито и Саске из Части I без Мангекьё Шарингана или Шарингана * Utterly Gutsy Master and Student – Naruto (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken/Nine-tailed Rasengan) or Part I Naruto, and Jiraiya * Сироты Войны – Нагато, Конан и Пейн * Бородатые Воины – любые сочетания Асумы, Хирузена, Мифуне, Роуши, Эя, Ооноки или Киллера Би * Худшие Соперники в Прошлом – Какаши (Юноша) и Обито * Клан Яманака – Ино и Фуу Боссы Пролог * Девятихвостый * Человек в Маске Глава 1 * Гаара * Мей Теруми Глава 2 * Саске Учиха Глава 4 * Девятихвостый Глава 6 * Забуза Момочи Глава 7 * Кинкаку и Гинкаку * Асума Сарутоби * Демоническая Статуя Внешнего Пути Глава 8 * Эй Финальная глава * Мадара Учиха * Шесть Путей Пейна Тоби * Тоби и Хвостатые Звери (от Двухвостого до Семихвостого) * Тоби Фрагмент: Вечный Мангекьё * "Тоби" Фрагмент: Истинная Легнда: Братья Учиха (Full Burst/DLC) * Мудрец Кабуто Враги * Армия Белых Зецу * Воскрешённые шиноби. Играбельные арены * Скрытый Лист (Часть I, Часть II, Уничтоженный, Разрушенный, Восстановленный) * Тренировочное Поле * Лес Тихого Движения (Вечер) * Степь Волнующейся Травы (Ночь) * Лес Мёртвых Деревьев * Лес Смерти * Лес Скрытого Листа * Стадион для проведения Экзаменов на Чуунина * Предварительная Арена для проведения Экзаменов на Чуунина * Смотровая Башня * Город с гостиницей * Убежище Орочимару (уничтоженное) * Место Проведения Собрания Пяти Каге * Ущелье Грозового Облака * Мост Самураев (сверху, снизу) * Разбивающее Волны Побережье * Пустошь на Рассвете * Снежная Равнина Железа * Скрытый Песок * Ворота Скрытого Песка * Пустыня Молнии * Водопад Истины (день, вечер) * Храм Хвостатого Зверя * Убежище Учиха * Убежище Акацки * Скала Барьера Пяти Печатей * Долина Завершения * Скрытый Дождь (сверху, снизу) * Гора Мьёбоку * Горное Кладбище * Место Падения Метеорита * Поле Битвы Великой Войны Ниндзя * Великий Мост Наруто Арены только для Режима Истории * Лес Тихого Движения (День, Ночь) * Поле Битвы Страны Мороза * Грозовая Пустыня (Разрушенная) * Тренировочное Поле (Вечер) * Поле Волнующейся Травы (День) * Убежище Орочимару * Поле Боя с Мадарой (Default, В огне, На возвышении) * Сталагмитовая Пещера (DLC/Full Burst) Трофеи и Достижения Восприятие За август 2014 года было поставлено свыше 2 миллионов копий по всему миру, включая более одного миллиона копий, погруженных в Северную и Южную Америки, 750000 копий, отправленных в Европу и 250000 копий — в Японию. Famitsu дал игре оценку 10/10/10/9 (34/40), в то время, как IGN дал ей рейтинг 8.6. Глюки * Глюк присутствовал во время битвы Пяти Каге против Мадары. После того, как Эй вместе с Ооноки использовали свои комбинации против Мадары, звук электричества продолжался и в фоновом режиме остальной части битвы. Ошибка была исправлена в последнем патче. * По-видимому, глюк появляется при условии, что у игрока имеется файл сохранения ''Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' перед тем, как начать игру. Любой персонаж, разблокированный с помощью файла сохранения не буден способен разблокировать различные типы поддержки такие, как атака, защита и баланс. Однако, если игрок загрузит DLC, которое содержит костюм для персонажа без всех 3 типов поддержки, он получит 3 типа поддержки для этого персонажа. Ошибка была исправлена в последнем патче. * Подобно Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, ''в ''Storm 3 неиграбельные персонажи также могут стать играбельными путём манипуляций с игровыми данными. В Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 ''перерождённые Каге могут стать игровыми персонажами с помощью данного метода, однако набор их атак является неполным и доступен только в режиме кампании. * Если в режиме Абсолютного Приключения посредством Коллекции игрок использует завершающую технику Эя, то будет показана только его техника, но не он сам. Ошибка была исправлена в последнем патче. * Иногда, если в игре используется Куроцучи и/или мастер марионеток, оппонент игрока не может двигаться. * Существует ещё один глюк, касающийся Какузу и Хидана. Если игрок выбирает тип поддержки "Атака" для Какузу или Хидана в бою, а также вызовет "Ответный Удар" кем-нибудь из персонажей, их голоса будут переключены (Какузу заговорит голосом Хидана, а Хидан голосом Какузу). * В случае, когда игрок сражается Какузу, существует небольшой глюк с его тенью, который не даёт измениться тени должным образом, во время того, как игрок завершает несвязанное комбо (его рука так и остаётся удлинённой). * В режиме истории, когда игрок возвращается и повторяет бой "Слёзы в Долине Завершения" или "Багровое Безумие" панель с вещами будет отображаться на экране, несмотря на то, что персонаж не сможет ею воспользоваться. Также появляется дополнительный глюк, когда игрок пытается использовать любую брошенную вещь (к примеру, взрывчатую печать), анимация не будет отображаться, однако, если игрок прыгнет и попытается использовать эту вещь, игрок начнёт летать (персонаж будет качаться вверх и вниз, пока игрок не нажмёт кнопку). * Если персонаж получает повреждения в то же время, как задействует Завершающее Дзюцу, персонаж пользователя будет держать глаза закрытыми и/или стискивать зубы (при условии, если анимация будет показывать лицо персонажа). * Если персонаж Саске с Вечным Мангекьё Шаринганом будет задет атакой Аматерасу, проведённой Итачи, то Саске окрасится чёрным цветом, делая видимым только Вечный Мангекьё, светящийся в темноте. * В определённых ситуациях некоторые персонажи утрачивают свои загружаемые костюмы. Данное явление происходит с такими персонажами, как Джирайя в Режиме Мудреца и Наруто в Режиме Чакры. Прежде всего они теряют их с момента вхождения в Режим Пробуждения и до тех пор, пока Пробуждение не закончится. Данзо и Эй также утрачивают свои шляпы Каге при активации пробуждения в дополнение к потере их во время использования завершающих техник. * Во время битвы Пяти Каге существует глюк в момент нажатия определённых игрой кнопок, когда Цунаде собирается помочь Райкаге. Этот глюк позволяет пользователям ПК завершить оставшуюся часть игры. Интересные факты * Хироши Мацуяма, президент компании CyberConnect2, упомянул в интервью о том, что кроме Хирузена Сарутоби не будет ни одного персонажа из Части I. Сейчас можно сказать, что это не соответствует действительности, поскольку Хаширама Сенджу, Тобирама Сенджу, а также Кимимаро являются игровыми персонажами также, как Наруто, Саске, Сакура, Неджи, Ли, Хината и Гаара. Несмотря на это, Мацуяма объяснял, что его не так поняли. Он имел ввиду, что не все персонажи из Части I вернутся в ''Storm 3. * В режиме истории, когда Наруто Узумаки встречает других джинчуурики и хвостатых зверей, Утаката спрашивает Наруто вспомнил ли тот его, когда он представлялся, вне контекста ссылаясь на филлерную арку аниме, в которой двое джинчуурики ранее уже встречались. Это происходит только в английской версии, несмотря на то, что в японской аудио дорожке нет никакого упоминания о предварительной встрече. * Данная игра является одной из первых игр Наруто, в которой используется технология Stereoscopic Digital 3D наряду с Naruto SD Powerful Shippūden и ''Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era''. * Пока Наруто одет в костюм Гоку, его техники, Расенган и Искусство Мудреца: Множество Серий Ультра Больших Спиральных Сфер, используются подобно техникам Камехамеха и Камехамеха Отца и Сына соответственно, несмотря на то, что Секретное Действие последнего также распространяется и на Наруто в доспехах. * Пока на Саске одет костюм школьной формы и костюм Road to Ninja, его меч не отображается. Вместо этого, каждый раз, когда он использует свой меч в атаке, тот проявляется с помощью призыва и исчезает после завершения атаки. * Пока на Какаши одеты костюмы Анбу и школьная форма, у Какаши нет налобного протектора, который бы покрывал его Шаринган. Поэтому каждый раз, когда он активирует своё пробуждение он ничего не стягивает. * В начале и конце боя Наруто с Хвостатыми Зверями в Режиме Хвостатого Зверя у Тоби нет гунбая. * В отличие от предыдущих игр, движения некоторых персонажей были изменены. Изменениям подверглись такие показатели, как более ускоренные комбинации (Наруто Часть I), уменьшенное количество ударов в комбо (к примеру Саске Часть I и Неджи Часть I), сочетание комбо из предыдущих игр вследствие удаления боковых комбо (к примеру Минато). Видео Примечания Внешние ссылки * Официальный Японский Вебсайт en:Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 Категория:Видеоигры